


Regulus/Sirius OS Sammlung

by StellaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPrince/pseuds/StellaPrince
Summary: Eine OS Sammlung zu dem Pairing Regulus/Sirius.





	1. Chapter 1

_**In Regards to Love: Agape** _

 

 

Manchmal ging im Leben ja alles schief, oder an einem Tag...und heute war genauso _so_ ein Tag.

Heute morgen war ich nichts böses ahnend aufgewacht, die Sonne hatte durch mein Fenster geschienen, es war also nicht bewölkt und hatte demnach auch seit langer Zeit mal nicht geregnet. Da hatte ich noch gedacht, dass heute ein super Tag werden würde.

Ich war gerade am überlegen, ob ich meinem morgendlichen Ständer eventuell etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte, war mitten am...da knallte mit voller Wucht eine Eule gegen meine Scheibe, immer wieder, wie eine Wahnsinnige. Bevor dieses Mistvieh noch das ganze Haus aufwecken würde, stellte ich meine _Tätigkeit_ genervt stöhnend ein, stand, mit herunter gelassener Hose und wie Gott mich schuf, auf, schlurfte zum Fenster und ließ dieses Monster rein.

Wer wagte es gerade jetzt mich zu stören?!...James...

»Was machst Du da?«

Verdammt! Musste mein Bruder ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick in mein Zimmer kommen? Hatte der mal was von anklopfen gehört? Anscheinend nicht...verzogenes Balg.

»Einen Brief lesen, siehst Du doch«, grummelte ich genervt, sollte ich vielleicht meine Hose hoch ziehen?...Nee, der hatte jetzt wohl eh schon alles gesehen, und die Blöße, das er denken könnte, dass mir das peinlich war, wollte ich mir nicht geben. Immerhin war _er_ ungefragt in mein Zimmer gekommen, musste er auch damit Leben, was er dann zu sehen bekam.

»Dann ist dir die Freude über den Brief, direkt in deine Lenden geschossen?«

»Er hat abgesagt«, murmelte ich mehr zu mir selber, als zu Regulus.

Dabei hatten wir doch alles schon so schön geplant, wir wollten zusammen Silvester verbringen, heute Abend zusammen ins neue Jahr feiern, Party, Alkohol, Sex...Merlin, ich war sexuell echt total gefrustet, ansonsten hätte ich mir ja eben keinen runterholen wollen!

»Dann hasst Du ihn also so sehr, dass dich eine Absage von ihm in so einem _Zustand_ versetzt?«, kam von Regulus spöttisch und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, nein, es klang nicht nur ein wenig hoffnungsvoll, er meinte es tatsächlich so. Keine Ahnung, warum er James so wenig mochte, er hasste ihn geradezu. Dabei hatte James ihm nie etwas getan, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte Regulus direkt bei seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts beschlossen, das er meinen besten Freund nicht ausstehen kann.

»Sei nicht albern, als ob James mich überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise erregen könnte, ich stehe auf seine Eule.«

»Du bist echt gestört.«

»Scheint in der Familie zu liegen«, sagte ich achselzuckend, »Was willst Du hier?«

»Als erstes einmal, dass Du dir etwas anziehst«

Die Frage, wo ich mir _genau_ etwas überziehen sollte, ich trug schließlich nur meine Unterhose an meinen Knöcheln, konnte ich mir sparen, immerhin sah Regulus mir nicht auf meinen nackten Oberkörper, sondern direkt auf meinen Schritt. Noch nie einen Penis gesehen, oder was?

»Hm, lass mich mal überlegen«, sagte ich übertrieben und setzte mich dann in Seelenruhe auf meine Fensterbank, »Nö. Ich mag es, wenn der kalte Morgenwind mir um meine Ei...«

»Sirius!«, zischte er, was war der denn gleich so zickig?

»Ja, Regulus?«, fragte ich unschuldig und steckte mir eine Zigarette an, es war immer noch _mein_ Zimmer in das _er_ ungefragt einfach einmarschiert war...

»Gut, wenn Du unbedingt eine Blasenentzündung haben willst.«

Wow, er war ja richtig angefressen, vielleicht schob er ja auch Frust, wobei es bei ihm mit Sicherheit nicht sexuell war. Immerhin war er mein kleiner Bruder, der hatte noch keinen Sex zu haben, da musste er erst mal an mir vorbei, oder die Person, die ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit stehlen wollte. Regulus war noch viel zu unschuldig um irgend so einem daher gelaufenen Miststück zum Opfer zu fallen. Das sah man ihm doch an, kaum stand ich splitternackt vor ihm, schon lief er rot an und es war ihm unangenehm, so unangenehm, das er nicht aufhören konnte zu starren...war es gemein, dass es mich regelrecht provozierte ihn noch weiter zu ärgern?

»Blasenentzündung? Also mir hat noch nie Jemand so sehr einen geblasen, dass ich davon eine Entzündung bekommen habe, aber dir anscheinend, wenn Du dir um so etwas Sorgen machst, muss schrecklich weh getan haben, soll ich mal pusten?«

»Mit Sicherheit nicht«, funkelte er mich an...Spielverderber!

»Mit Sicherheit was nicht? Dir wurde noch keiner geblasen oder ich darf nicht pusten?«, grinste ich ihn an, wehe, er hatte schon Sex gehabt! Ich würde die Person eigenhändig kastrieren, dann zerhacken und in Einzelteilen irgendwo verbuddeln.

»Puste doch an der Eule rum«, verdrehte er die Augen, wie ein kleines Kind benahm er sich, wirklich. Verschränkte dazu auch noch bockig die Arme, sah beinahe niedlich aus. Fehlte nur noch der theatralische Abgang, den schien er allerdings nicht geplant zu haben, stattdessen sah er beinahe schmachtend auf meine Zigarettenschachtel.

»Bist Du nicht noch etwas zu Jung zum rauchen?«

»Dafür bin ich also zu jung, aber für eine Blasenentzündung habe ich das perfekte Alter, oder was?«, fing er schon wieder das zicken an, na, besser als bockig war es alle mal.

»Hm, stimmt auch wieder«, war mir doch eigentlich egal, ob er nun schon mal geraucht hatte, ich hatte in seinem Alter schon ganz andere Dinge getan, Dinge, die Regulus niemals tun würde, es sei denn, er wollte das ich meine Zerstückelungsphantasien wirklich auslebte.

Steckte mir eine weitere Zigarette an und hielt Regulus die Schachtel hin. Anstatt sich nur eine zu nehmen und dann wieder zu verschwinden, hatte er eigentlich schon gesagt, warum er hier war?, setze er sich zu mir auf die Fensterbank.

»Du hast eine Gänsehaut«, stellte er beinahe gelangweilt fest, Respekt, dieses Gefühle an und ausschalten und Masken aufsetzen, beherrschte er beinahe so perfekt wie ich. Kurz fragte ich mich, was wohl hinter der Maske vor sich ging, wie es ihm wirklich ging...wollte ich das wirklich wissen? Ich hatte Angst, was ich finden würde, denn am Ende hatte nicht nur ich verloren, sondern auch er.

»Das ist meine Geilheit, die aus meinen Poren quillt«, grinste ich, man, das war wirklich langsam kalt am Hintern, mir froren hier langsam ziemlich empfindliche Körperteile ab.

»Die Eule?«

»Wir wissen doch wohl Beide, das ich nicht auf Tiere stehe, oder?«, ich war vielleicht in mancher Hinsicht wirklich gestört, aber Tiere? Das war selbst für mich zu viel.

»Dann war dein Zustand also doch James' Schuld?«

Und da waren wir dann wieder, bei seinem Hass auf James...

»Erstens, hat er abgesagt, also war es kein besonders toller Brief und zweitens war ich mit etwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen, bevor die Eule kam und mich dabei unterbrochen hatte, also hat James nichts mit meinem _Zustand_ zu tun gehabt.«

»Aber seine Eule hat dich gestört, weswegen Du deine morgendliche Selbstbeglückung nicht beenden konntest und mich hat sie wiederum dazu veranlasst in dein Zimmer zu kommen, weil ich dachte, Du demolierst schon wieder das Haus...also war es doch seine Schuld.«, lächelte Regulus zufrieden. Sollte ich ihm diesen Triumph gönnen?...Warum eigentlich nicht...

»Gut, dann war es eben seine Schuld, zumindest das ich unterbrochen wurde, nicht, das ich einen Ständer hatte.«

»Gut.«

»Gut.«

Komische Unterhaltung, die wir hier führten...

»Es tut mir übrigens Leid für Dich, das Potter eure Verabredung abgeblasen hat, und Du nun hier bleiben musst.«, murmelte Regulus, zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und schmiss sie dann aus dem Fenster.

»Danke«, lächelte ich ihn an und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, ich wusste, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, dass zu sagen. Und ich sollte jetzt wirklich langsam mal auf hören, solche Sachen zu Regulus zu sagen, aber er forderte mich ja geradezu heraus! »Aber _abgeblasen_ hat mir James nichts. _«_

»Geht das schon wieder los?«, verdrehte er genervt seine Augen.

»Ich kann nichts dafür, _du_ redest schon die ganze Zeit vom blasen, Blasenentzündung, abgeblasen, du scheinst ja ganz schön auf Oralsex zu stehen.«

»Du solltest nicht von dir, auf andere schließen.«

»Schade eigentlich, ich hätte genau in diesem Augenblick, Lust dir einen zu blasen, Regulus«, wackelte ich mit den Augenbrauen und versuchte meinen besten Flirtblick auf zu setzen...was tat ich hier eigentlich?! Warum wollte ich denn bitte nicht, hinter seine Maske gucken? Damit ich nicht sehen konnte, dass er für mich eventuell auch mehr empfand als nur brüderliche Zuneigung! Ich konnte damit leben, das ich meine Gefühle für mich behielt und runter schluckte (jetzt fing ich selber auch schon mit diesem Oralsexkram an!), aber sollte er sie auch nur im geringsten erwidern, dann konnte ich für nichts garantieren, und genau _das_ , dufte einfach nicht sein.

»Tu was du nicht lassen kannst«, zuckte er gelassen mit seinen Schultern und sah mich herausfordernd an, »Das machst du ja sowieso nicht.«

»Du weißt, was passiert, wenn Jemand sagt, dass ich etwas sowieso nicht mache?«

»Nein, keine Ahnung«, grinste er mich provozierend an, »Was denn?«

»Soll ich dir das wirklich zeigen?«, fragte ich ihn etwas unsicher, denn ich würde es wirklich machen, nur was, wenn er mich wirklich nur ärgern wollte und _das_ in Wahrheit gar nicht wollte?

»Oh, machst du jetzt etwa einen Rückzieher? Wusste ich es doch gleich«, sagte er in einem komischen Ton...war es Enttäuschung? Stand auf, und wollte wohl mein Zimmer wieder verlassen, »Feigling.«

Bitte, was?!

»Ich bin kein Feigling!«, ich versuchte doch nur, irgendwie das richtige zu tun.

»Nein, natürlich nicht«, ätze er mich an...selber Schuld!

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihm, packte ihn, und verfrachtete ihn unsanfter auf mein Bett, als ich gewollt hatte.

Hatte ich auch eigentlich erwartet, dass er mich von sich stoßen würde, oder zumindest angewidert aussehen würde, so drückte sein Gesichtsausdruck genau das Gegenteil aus...er wollte das hier, genauso sehr wie ich. Und trotzdem, ich konnte mich nicht überwinden, die letzte Grenze zu überschreiten.

»Küss mich«, hauchte er und sah mir tief in die Augen, und dann lagen seine Lippen plötzlich auf meinen, war es falsch? Es sollte falsch sein, warum fühlte es sich dann so richtig an, so perfekt, so, als ob es genau _so_ , schon immer hätte sein sollen?

»Ich werde nie wieder damit aufhören können«, nuschelte ich, rieb meinen nackten Schritt an seinem, und entlockte ihm damit ein atemloses Keuchen.

»Das hoffe ich doch, ich will nämlich auch gar nicht, dass du jemals wieder aufhörst mich zu küssen.«

 

 

**Tbc...**

 

 


	2. Listen to the rain

 

 

**Listen to the rain**

Ich saß in diesem alten Gebäude, dass ich so sehr hasste. Hasste, obwohl ich noch niemals hier gewesen war. Aber die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der dieses Haus, so sehr Teil von dir gewesen war, umspülten mich, versuchten alle schönen Gedanken weg zu waschen. So wie der Regen, der die Fensterscheiben herunter lief, versuchte die Welt hinfort zu spülen.  
Meine Welt, dem Untergang geweiht, und heute Nacht würde mein Ende sein.  
Ich spürte das Blut in meinen Adern, Gift, dass durch meinen Körper gepumpt wurde, mich langsam sterben lassen würde. Ich starb.  
Ich fühlte mich auf seltsame Weise erleichtert, endlich würde es zu Ende gehen, das Leben, die Welt, ich.  
Nichts war mehr wichtig, nur du. Das du mich finden würdest, bevor mein Körper aufgab. Ich wollte dir noch so vieles sagen, zu viel, für die wenige Zeit die mir noch blieb.  
All die Dinge, die ich tief in meiner Seele eingeschlossen hatte und die ich mit ins Grab nehmen würde.  
Hättest du auch nur ein einziges Mal hingesehen, mich wirklich gesehen, dann wüsstest du es. Hättest du deine Augen für mich geöffnet, dann hättest du mein Herz gesehen, meine Liebe, meine Geschichte.  
Aber ich war in deinem Leben nur ein Regentropfen gewesen, wurde weg gewischt...und so hatte ich alleine in diesem Sturm, meinem Leben, gestanden. Nur ein Wort von dir, ein einziges Wort, hätte meine Welt, mein Leben verändert. Meinen Tod.  
Doch heute Nacht, ich wollte, das du meine Geschichte hörst, das mein Leben nicht umsonst war.

Wieso hattest du für andere so vieles, alles, getan, während ich keinen Platz in deinem Leben haben durfte? Wieso warst du immer wieder in diese Hütte gekommen, an jedem Vollmond, während du nicht mal heute für mich da sein konntest? Heute, an meinem Todestag.

Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Körper langsam dahin siechte, meine Seele mit dem Regen auf Reisen gehen wollte, hinauf in die dunklen Wolken. Ich würde zu Regen werden, hinabfallen auf die Erde, nicht würdig für den Himmel. Ich würde niedergehen, unbeachtet, niemand würde sich dafür interessieren. Niemand würde wissen, das ich im Tode fallen würde, so wie ich mein ganzes Leben gefallen war.  
Würdest du mich sehen? Wissen, das der Regen, die Tränen, die der Himmel weinte, meine Seele war? Die Tränen verstehen? Ihre Geschichte hören, meine Geschichte? Die Liebe spüren, die ich immer für dich empfunden hatte? Die Liebe, wegen der ich heute Nacht sterben würde?  
Ich hatte dich geliebt, viel zu sehr, und würde dich auf Ewig lieben, wieso hatte ich kein Teil deines Lebens sein dürfen? Ich hatte nur einen winzig kleinen Platz in deinem Leben gewollt, und hatte stattdessen nur den Tod bekommen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde die Sonne aufgehen, hinab strahlen auf diese Welt, die nicht mehr meine sein würde. Ich würde den Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben, nie wieder das Farbenmeer sehen. So wie ich auch dich nie mehr sehen würde.  
Das war alles, was ich mir noch in meinem Leben gewünscht hatte, einen letzten Blick auf dich, noch einmal deine Nähe spüren, dir nahe sein, auch wenn du mich hassen würdest.  
Meine Seele versuchte langsam aus meinem Körper zu entfliehen, mich sterben zu lassen, aber ich war noch nicht bereit, hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, das du hier her kommen würdest.

Ich legte mich auf das alte Bett, versuchte meine letzten Atemzüge zu sparen und umschloss das Medaillon mit meiner Hand.  
Ich hatte es für dich gestohlen, würde für dich sterben, damit du in einer besseren Welt weiterleben konntest. Eine Welt in der ich nicht mehr sein würde.

„Regulus?“

Du warst tatsächlich gekommen, und mit den ersten strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, sah ich ein letztes Mal, dein wunderschönes Gesicht.  
Ich würde dir nicht mehr all die Dinge sagen können, die mir auf der Seele lasteten, dir nicht mehr sagen können, wie sehr ich dich liebte.  
Ich öffnete meine Hand, lächelte dich ein letztes Mal an, und dann schloss ich meine Augen für immer.


End file.
